gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideyuki Tanaka
Hideyuki Tanaka (田中 秀幸 Tanaka Hideyuki?, born November 12, 1950) is a Japanese voice actor, actor and narrator from Tokyo who is attached to Aoni Production. He is a graduate of the Toho Gakuen School of Music. He is most known for his roles in One Piece (as Donquixote Doflamingo), Dokaben (as Tarou Yamada), Kinnikuman (as Terryman), Captain Tsubasa (as Roberto Hongo),Detective Conan (as Booker Kudo), Touch (as Eijirō Kashiwaba), Saint Seiya (asLeo Aiolia), Metal Gear (as Hal Emmerich), Slam Dunk (as Kiminobu Kogure) and the current voice actor of Zoffy in the Ultra Series. FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 1970s * Dokaben (1976) (Tarou Yamada) * Future Boy Conan (1978) (Luke, Cheet) ; 1980s * Dr. Slump (1981) (Toriyama (Human), Scoop) * Kinnikuman (1983) (Terryman, Springman, Planetman, etc.) * Touch (1986) (Eijirō Kashiwaba) * City Hunter (1987) (Hideyuki Makimura) * Fist of the North Star 2 (1987) (Falco) ; 1990s * Slam Dunk (1993) (Kiminobu Kogure, Narration) * Marmalade Boy (1994) (Jin Koishikawa) * Detective Conan (1997) (Yūsaku Kudō) ; 2000s * One Piece (2003) (Donquixote Doflamingo) * Akagi (2005) (Ichikawa) * Monster (2005) (Wolfgang Grimmer) * Angel Heart (2006) (Hideyuki Makimura) ; 2010s * Croisée in a Foreign Labyrinth (2011) (Oscar Claudel) * World Trigger (2014) (Replica1, Yūgo Kuga, Narration) Unknown date * Beet the Vandel Buster (Narrator) * Black Jack (Akira) * Bleach (Shawlong Qufang) * Captain Tsubasa (Roberto Hongo) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Fujitaka Kinomoto)2 * Crest of the Stars (Rock Lynn) * Dragon Quest: Dai's Great Adventure (Avan, Narration) * My Daddy Long Legs (Jervis Pendleton) * Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (Alan Igor) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (The Mayor) * Digimon: X Evolution (Omegamon) * Digimon Xros Wars (Apollomon) * Doraemon (Suneo's Father voice) * F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (Captain Falcon/Bart Lemming) * Gaiking Legend of Daiku-Maryu (Sakon) * Get Backers (Sarai Kagenuma) * Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Ben) * Hellsing (Enrico Maxwell) * High School! Kimengumi (Sakugo Jidai) * Kinnikuman Nisei (Terryman, Chloe) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Eitarou Kite) * Lady Lady!! (George Russell) * Magic Knight Rayearth (Rayearth) * Maison Ikkoku (Souichirou Otonashi) * Maple Town Stories (Papa) * Mawaru Penguindrum as (Uncle Ikebe) * Mobile Suit Gundam (Woody Malden) * Moeru! Oniisan (Narration) * NANA (Takashi Asano) * Nightwalker (Cain) * Nils no Fushigi na Tabi (Gunnar) * Ninja Scroll: The Series (Mufu) * Nono-chan (Takashi Yamada) * Ranma 1/2 (Torajirou Higuma) * Saint Seiya (Leo Aiolia, Narration) * Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold (Leo Aiolia, Narrator) * Sengoku Majin GoShogun (Kiri Gangrey) * Space Battleship Yamato III (Ryuusuke Damon) * Space Runaway Ideon (Bes Jordan) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Gilliam Yeager) * Tantei Gakuen Q (Dan Morihiko) * Transformers: Victory (Star Saber) * Urusei Yatsura (Kakashi no Sanshirou) Original Video animation (OVA)Edit * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988) (Jean Robert Lap) Unknown date * Ai no Kusabi (Katze) * Angelique (Clavis) * Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma (Kazami) * Carol: A Day in a Girl's Life (Rymon Douglas) * The Deep Blue Fleet(Issei Maebara) * Guyver (Agito Makishima) * Kamen Rider SD (Kamen Rider 1) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Green Wyatt) * Prefectural Earth Defense Force (Toshiyuki Roberi) * Rayearth (Lexus, Narrator) * Record of Lodoss War (Slayn) * RG Veda (Ashura-Ou) * Riding Bean (Bean Bandit) * Shin Hokuto no Ken (Toki) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (Gilliam Yeager) * Transformers: Zone (Star Saber/Victory Saber) * Ys II (Keath) Film animationEdit * Baldios (1981) (Jack Oliver) * Kinnikuman Series (1984-1986) (Terryman) * They Were 11 (1986) (King Mayan Baceska) * Five Star Stories (1989) (Balanche) * Big Wars (1993) (Captain Akuh) * Slam Dunk Series (1994-1995) (Kogure Kiminobu) * X'' (1996) (Seiichirou Aoki) * ''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) (D) * One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bouken (2001) (Pin Joker) * Detective Conan - The Phantom of Baker Street (2002) (Yūsaku Kudō, Sherlock Holmes) * Paprika (2006) (Chairman) Video gamesEdit * Shaman King (2003) (Matamune) Unknown date * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (Vincent Harling) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (Reiner Altman) * Angelique (Clavis) * Ar tonelico III (Raphael) * Dynasty Warriors 8 (Han Dang) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood (Jonathan Joestar) * Kinnikuman Generations Series (Terryman) * Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max (Terryman, Springman, Planetman) * Metal Gear series ** Metal Gear Solid (Otacon) ** Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Otacon) ** Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Otacon, Jonathan) ** Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Dr. "Huey" Emmerich) ** Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Dr. "Huey" Emmerich) ** Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (Dr. "Huey" Emmerich) * Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru (Yoshiyuki Kaburagi) * Policenauts (Jonathan Ingram) * Shadow Hearts (Jinpachiro Hyuga) * Space Battleship Yamato Series (Daisuke Shima) * Super Robot Wars series (Alan Igor, Gilliam Yeager) * Tales of Symphonia (Mithos Yggdrasill) * Xenosaga series (Jin Uzuki) Tokusatsu''Edit * ''ULTRAMAN (2004) (Ultraman The Next) * Ultraman Mebius (2006) (Zoffy) * Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (2006) (Zoffy) * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) (Zoffy) * Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (2009) (Zoffy) * Ultraman Retsuden/Shin Ultraman Retsuden (2012) (Zoffy (35, 39, 86-90/1))3 * X-Bomber (xxxx) (Officer A) Drama CDsEdit * Chouai (????) (Seiichi Hagiawa) * Hello!! Doctor (????) (Ryuuji Makimura) * Katsuai series 1 (????) (Akito Morishima) * Katsuai series 2: Bakuren (????) (Akito Morishima) * Mirage of Blaze series 3: Konoyoruni Tsubasa wo (????) (Ujiteru Hōjō) * Mirage of Blaze series 4: Washi yo, Tarega Tameni Tobu (????) (Ujiteru Hōjō) DubbingEdit Live-actionEdit * Pierce Brosnan ** The Lawnmower Man, Dr. Lawrence Angelo ** GoldenEye (1999 TV Asahi edition), James Bond ** Dante's Peak (2003 TV Asahi edition), Dr. Harry Dalton ** Tomorrow Never Dies (2002 TV Asahi edition), James Bond ** The Thomas Crown Affair (2003 Fuji TV edition), Thomas Crown ** The World Is Not Enough (2003 TV Asahi edition), James Bond ** Die Another Day (2006 TV Asahi edition), James Bond ** After the Sunset (2009 TV Tokyo edition), Max Burdett ** Mamma Mia!, Sam Carmichael ** The November Man, Peter Devereaux ** No Escape, Hammond ** Survivor, Nash "The Watchmaker" * Michael Biehn ** The Terminator (1987 TV Asahi edition), Kyle Reese ** Aliens (1989 and 1993 TV Asahi editions), Dwayne Hicks ** Navy SEALs (1993 TV Asahi edition), James Curran ** Asteroid (1997 TV Asahi edition), Jack Wallach ** Dragon Squad, Petros Angelo * Kevin Spacey ** Seven (2001 TV Asahi edition), John Doe ** The Usual Suspects (1998 TV Tokyo edition), Roger "Verbal" Kint ** L.A. Confidential, Det. Sgt. Jack Vincennes ** 21, Professor Micky Rosa * Army of Darkness, Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Alexander Pierce (Robert Redford) * Chariots of Fire (1985 TBS edition), Eric Liddell (Ian Charleson) * CHiPs, John Baker (Larry Wilcox) * Dom Hemingway, Dickie (Richard E. Grant) * Green Card, Georges Fauré (Gérard Depardieu) * The Jackal, Declan Joseph Mulqueen (Richard Gere) * Joe Versus the Volcano, Joe Banks (Tom Hanks) * Licence to Kill (VHS edition), James Bond (Timothy Dalton) * NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) * Philadelphia, Andrew Beckett (Tom Hanks) * Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Major Timothy Cain (Thomas Kretschmann) * Schindler's List, Amon Goeth (Ralph Fiennes) * Tequila Sunrise, Lt. Nick Frescia (Kurt Russell) * To Kill a Mockingbird (50th Anniversary edition), Atticus Finch (Gregory Peck) AnimationEdit * Police Academy: The Animated Series (Capt. Thaddeus Harris) Category:Voice Actors